No más lagrimas
by JustAnotherSillyPerson
Summary: Rachel conoce desde hace un buen a Puck, a quien solo puede considerarle un amigo, y quien le mantiene ocultos sus verdaderos sentimientos, hasta que cree tener una oportunidad
1. Chapter 1

–Lo siento Rachel, pero esto no puede seguir así! Ya estoy harto de toda esta basura del NYADA y Broadway! Soy yo o esa basura! –gritaba colérico Finn mientras Rachel lloraba a mares.  
–Que sucede amigo? ¿Por qué le hablas así? Tú no puedes hacerle eso, Fin! Tú siempre has sabido que ella pertenece aquí! ¿Cómo te atreves a querer matar sus sueños?–Puck intervino cuando pasaba y escucho las palabras de Finn  
–Puck, no interfieras en esto! Esto es entre Rachel y yo! Sé muy bien cuáles son tus intenciones, así que mejor retírate!  
–De que estás hablando Finn?–pregunto Rachel  
–¿De verdad eres tan tonta como para no notarlo? Puck está enamorado de ti!–respondió Finn mientras ella quedaba perpleja ante tal revelación.  
–De cualquier manera, eso no te da derecho de hablarle así!–grito molesto Puck empujando a Finn hacia el suelo, quien solo se levantó y se sacudió  
–¿Sabes que Rachel? Hemos terminado. Puedes quedarte aquí sola con tu teatro basura! –acabando de decir esto, Finn se retiró enfadado rápidamente de ahí.  
Rachel se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas mientras Puck fue a abrazarla, mientras ella lloraba como nunca lo había hecho.  
–Hey, no llores por favor. El no merece que estés así, en estos momentos. Broadway es tu vida, eso todo mundo lo sabe, si el no puedo aceptarlo es porque tal vez no sea el indicado.  
–Pero yo lo amo–Rachel estallo aún más en lágrimas  
–Pero el no a ti. Si lo hiciera, jamás te hubiera hablado de la manera que lo hizo hace un momento.  
–Pero ahora que hare? No puedo fingir que estoy bien, porque obviamente no lo estoy. Es solo que estos tres años, no puedo dejarlos ir solo así, me duele tanto.  
–No te preocupes. Ya lo harás. Siempre contaras conmigo. Si me dejas yo te ayudare a borrar este dolor. Tan solo déjame estar cerca de ti–dijo tiernamente mientras ella lloraba cada vez menos  
–Gracias, Puck–dijo con voz cortada  
–Por qué?  
–Por qué no me había dado cuenta hasta hoy, que siempre me has apoyado, y estaba tan concentrada en lo que quiero a Finn, que nunca note todos esos dulces gestos.  
–Lo hacía porque quería estar cerca de ti. Es lo único que quiero–dijo mientras abrazaba tiernamente a Rachel.


	2. Chapter 2

Puck despertó de su sueño, molesto recordando que nuevamente se había quedado a punto de robarle un beso a Rachel antes de que el despertador sonara.

Las cosas no eran realmente como había acontecido en su sueño…

Rachel y él se conocían, pero no eran tan cercanos y aunque Finchel había terminado, todo había sido por decisión de Rachel, y Finn seguía siendo su mejor amigo. También solía tener encuentros con Quinn Fabray y para Rachel solo era el chico "Badass" del glee club.

Prácticamente su relación era más inexistente que la presunta relación que había tenido Quinn y Joe, y cuando ella se marchó al NYADA, todo contacto se había perdido.

Era tan pesado tener que empezar el día y seguir limpiando piscinas de otras personas, cuando el quería ser un guionista. En otros años hubiera terminado con todo eso y se hubiera dedicado a escribir, pero necesitaba el dinero, era la única manera en la que podía costearse los viajes que hacía con sus ex compañeros del glee club en las vacaciones.

Sabía que necesitaba empezar a escribir, pero el tiempo no le alcanzaba.

Había pasado prácticamente un año y medio desde que se había enamorado de Rachel. Se sentía doblemente idiota por nunca habérselo confesado y ahora mucho menos podría ya que era la ex de su bro, de su hermano de toda la vida, Finn, y decírselo sonaba más nulo porque ella lo había terminado, además era una estrella en ascenso rumbo a la más grande orbite de artistas, y el solo limpiaba las piscinas de gente que ni siquiera era reconocida, limpiaba para poder pagar su diminuto departamento y la comida.

Le patético verse en el espejo, e imaginarse a Rachel a un lado.

Recordaba cuando ambos salieron juntos y en lo idiota que había sido esa vez por no darse cuenta de la verdadera Rachel, por no haberse enamorado de ella en el momento que pudo haber funcionado y haberse enamorado de ella, cuando su relación con Finn se había hecho mucho más sólida.

Pero al menos la vería pronto, trataría de hablar con ella, estaba tan emocionado porque vería de nuevo su rostro, aunque le sería escapar de las garras de una Quinn Fabray buscando por un rollo de una noche.


End file.
